


Obsession

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy being a horny gay, Harringrove, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: Billy couldn’t tell you exactly when it started- well if he’s being honest it must've been since the first time he set eyes on Harrington- but it wasn’t until much, much later that Billy become aware of it.Billy was absolutely obsessed with Steve Harrington’s lips.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Obsession

Billy couldn’t tell you exactly when it started- well if he’s being honest it must've been since the first time he set eyes on Harrington- but it wasn’t until much, much later that Billy become aware of it.

Billy was absolutely obsessed with Steve Harrington’s lips.

Something about them were so enticing that Billy couldn’t help but stare at them every time he was in the same room as Harrington. They were big, and shiny, and looked so soft… Billy laid awake at night thinking about them and had to use every bit of self control in his body- which wasn’t much to begin with- in order to stop himself from grabbing Harrington by the shoulders and kissing him until they were both dizzy with it.

And Harrington was having all the kids over for a pool party and when Max asked him to take her he barely even pretended to be annoyed by it because…

Well going to Harringtons came with the promise to stare at those lips some more and also…

And also its a pool party…

Which meant Harrington in nothing but a swimsuit and ever since school ended Billy hasn’t had chance to stare at the other parts of Harrington that he went wet for.

Milky thighs… a broad back… the tightest ass Billy’s ever seen… and a chest begging to be marked up…

Billy was maybe a little over eager to bring Max over and he definitely ignored her questions about why Billy was wearing a swimsuit as well. Harrington never outright stated that Billy wasn’t allowed to stay when he dropped Max off…

And then they get there and Billy’s soul leaves his body because they’re let in by the curly menace that’s always around Harrington and they get to the backyard and…

There’s Steve fucking Harrington sitting on the edge of a lounge chair in nothing but a short pair yellow swim trunks and he’s putting on lipgloss.

Fucking lipgloss

If it wasn’t for the fact that there were a bunch of kids present- one of which being his bratty sister- then he would’ve jumped Harrington right then and there because.

Because the only thing Billy wants to do more than kiss Harrington, is to make a mess of Harrington by kissing his lipgloss right off. It’s the hottest fucking thing Billy’s ever seen he thinks surley he’s fucked because no boy will ever be as pretty and enticing as Steve fucking Harrington.

But Harrington hasn’t noticed him yet but the kids are and he’s still just standing there so-

“Harrington are you putting on fucking lipgloss?” because Billy’s brain is nothing but a constant stream of Harrinton wears lipgloss holy shit I need to kiss him he’s wearing fucking lipgloss and he’s probably gonna need another couple of minutes to remember that there’s other things in the world that exsist.

And Harrington tells him to fuck off and they continue on with the day. Everyone chooses to ignore that Billy’s even there and he spends the afternoon staring at the beauty that is Steve Harrinton.

Except it’s been two weeks and Billy still can’t concentrate on anything for longer than a couple minutes cause he keeps thinking about the fact that Steve Harrington wears lip gloss apparently and it’s still the hottest thing Billy’s ever seen.

He was driving aimlessly on a Tuesday night- daydreaming about Harrington’s lips- and ended out by the quarry where there was another car already sitting and…

And Billy definitely recognized that car so he drove right up next to it and there sitting on the hood was goddamned Steve Harrington in all his glory smoking a joint.

So Billy gets out and leans up next to him.

“Don’t you know that’s bad for you pretty boy?” because Billy forgets how to flirt properly as soon as he sees those lips.

“Fuck off, if your nice I’ll share,” and if that wasn’t an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“I’m always nice,” and to this Billy received a pointed stare and so he tried again, “I’ll be nice,” and he gave his biggest grin.

And Harrinton gave a smirk in return, raised his eyebrow before telling Billy, “I know you stare at me. Like my mouth?” and after he says this he pulls a small tube of lipgloss out of his jacket and slowly starts putting some on while the joint burns idly in his opposite hand.

“Maybe,” and it’s breathless because Billy’s pretty sure his brain is short circuiting. They’re so close that Billy can see the way Harrington’s lips pulls against the end of the lipgloss… and this is a different kind than before because there’s little sparkly pieces in it and it’s tinted the lightest pink Billy’s ever seen and…

And Billy’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven cause there’s no way this could actually happen in real life…

And then Harrington is putting the tube away and he’s wrapping his lips around the joint to take a drag and…

He grabs Billy by the jacket and drags him closer, gets right up in Billy’s face as he pulls the joint away and holds the smoke in his lungs still. He raises an eyebrow in a sort of challenge and Billy bumps their noses together in response.

And then Harrington’s lips are on his and he’s exhaling the smoke into Billy’s mouth and it’s followed by a warm tongue.

Billy moans and grabs Harrinton by his waist, drags him across the hood until they’re flush together, Harrinton’s legs going around Billy’s waist.

The kiss is fast, and hard, and Harrinton’s lipgloss is smearing across Billy’s face and…

Harrinton is making these soft little noises into the kiss and Billy eats them up. He pulls back to admire the sheen that’s smudged around Harrinton’s lips before diving in to suck a bruise into his neck.

Billy’s harder than he’s probably ever been in his life and Harrinton is still making these pretty sounds in Billy’s ear and rubbing against him and…

And has no shame in the fact that he’s about to get off on nothing but Harrinton’s lips while they’re dry humping like a couple of horny middle schoolers.

Billy’s orgasm kind of takes him by surprise and from the sounds he makes Harrinton’s did too and… they kiss some more, softer this time and Billy gets the chance to appreciate the softness of Harrington’s lips and savor the taste of him.

“Are doing anything tomorrow?” and Billy’s head is still kind of reeling so all he can manage to do is shake his head and let out a breathy no…

“Great, come over to my place at 8,” and Harrington doesn’t even wait for a reply before he’s pushing Billy back and sliding of the hood of his car. He gets in and Billy watches as he drives away.

And now Billy knows for sure that he’s fucked because Harrington couldv’e told him to jump off a fucking bridge and he wouldv’e done it if it meant getting to kiss him again.

Yea, Billys definitely fucked for Harrinton’s lip and everything else about him probably.


End file.
